


Relentless

by CJAcrologic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Hair-pulling, Headspace, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAcrologic/pseuds/CJAcrologic
Summary: Inspired by HardStansOnly's Merciless!! Just a "cute" little scene that Jungwoo and Lucas have together while they're talking about getting Mark involved
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merciless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058801) by [HardStansOnly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly). 



> I also started it as a bit of a thread on my twitter! @thotantics

Jungwoo grinned down at his little puppy on the floor. It always surprised him how small Lucas could make himself when he really wanted. He was normally so tall and intimidating, the image of confidence and charm, but Jungwoo's heart cooed to see his boy on the floor like this for him. 

Lucas grinned madly, looking up at Jungwoo like he was his world. Drool leaked out of the side of his mouth and a bead of sweat trailed down his hairline, but he was smiling like he just won a prize. 

“Another please?” he begged. 

“Check your posture, puppy,” Jungwoo instructed. Lucas eagerly shuffled his legs back under him and adjusted his grip on his wrists behind his back. They weren’t playing with any toys today. Normally at least ropes or cuffs were a staple, but it was refreshing to see the reaction he could get with just their bodies. 

“Ready, sir,” Lucas looked back up at him once he was in position. Number 4, specifically. 

Jungwoo reached down and pet a hand through Lucas’s hair. “Thank you, Xuxi,” he gave Lucas a moment to soak in the praise before gripping his hair tight and raising Lucas’s head up higher, “However, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” 

Lucas whined. Like the dog he is, he cocked his head in confusion. 

“You’ve done everything I asked, but I expect that at all times. You’ve done the bare minimum today, puppy. Have you tried to do better? I’m not sure,” 

“No, I’m good! I’ll be better! Please let me, Sir!” 

He surged forward and took Jungwoo’s cock into his mouth. Jungwoo was so proud that he could take it all without gagging anymore; a few months ago that would have been an issue, but they trained him out of it. 

Lucas was sloppy but not completely gone like Jungwoo wanted. Lucas had asked for this today because he was stressed, he needed to give in and not be in charge for a while. Some days that took a little more encouraging than others. 

“Oh baby, if you want to impress me you’ll have to do better than that,” Jungwoo cooed. He pushed Lucas off of him by the shoulder and tilted his chin up. Lucas left his mouth open, tongue out, wordlessly asking for anything he could get. To make him happy for a moment, Jungwoo shoved two fingers down his throat and let him suck before pulling them out and wiping the spit on his face. 

They had been at this for nearly an hour now. Longer if you counted the warm up, actually. Jungwoo kept them on a strict regiment of calming down, stretching, cuddling, a bit of nonsexual positioning, and stretching one more time before getting started. There were also frequent position changes as well to make sure his boy didn’t get cramps. 

Lucas hardly ever said it out loud, but the nonsexual positioning was some of his favorites for warm ups. They had their positions down to a second nature at this point, and just to help Xuxi come out to play, they would sit and watch an episode of a recent soap or YouTube video. Jungwoo would relax against the head of the bed with Lucas sitting on the floor next to him, a gentle hand in his hair. Other times, Lucas would have to sit perfectly still and hold Jungwoo’s laptop up for a few minutes. Jungwoo never did anything particularly important when they did that, too focused on Lucas’s reactions, but Lucas loved occasionally feeling like a prop. They didn’t do living furniture, it wasn’t something either of them were particularly interested in, but Xuxi loved being given a single task to do and doing it well, even if he wasn’t being paid attention to. 

Jungwoo caressed the side of Lucas’s face. They had almost completely glassed over, but there was still a small flicker of determination in there. Jungwoo wanted that light gone, wanted Xuxi to fully give in and just  _ be good for him _ . But right now, he still felt like he had something to prove. 

“Can I? Please?” 

“Good puppies don’t talk, do they, Xuxi?” he watched a shiver wrack down Lucas’s spine, “Can mutts speak to their Sir?” 

Xuxi clamped his mouth shut and shook his head almost violently, hair flying around his head. That light was almost gone from his eyes, but not quite. 

Lucas closed his eyes and held his head up, expecting another slap to the face. Jungwoo let him prepare for it for a second before grabbing his shoulder instead. He slammed his boy to the ground, just how he likes it. Now instead of kneeling in front of Jungwoo, he was balanced between his cheek, shoulder, and knees with his ass in the air. Jungwoo spanked him. Hard. 

Lucas moaned and unintentionally rolled his hips forward, humping the air. Jungwoo dropped into a crouch and held his hair once more, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

“Ah, ah, did I say you could move? Answer me, puppy,” 

“No, sir,” he gasped. Xuxi’s thighs shook with the effort of keeping his hips in the air. 

They had done this for months now. Jungwoo had seen Lucas come,  _ made _ him come, more times than he could count. But there was always something special about that moment when tears started to collect in his boy’s eyes, threatening to spill over. This had been the moment he was waiting for. 

“My poor baby boy, just wants whatever Sir gives him, hm?” he stood again and moved around to Xuxi’s ass. He swung his hand down in quick succession, raining a few blows on his plump cheeks. Xuxi only whined. 

Good puppies don’t talk, after all. 

Grateful that they prepped beforehand, Jungwoo sunk one finger into Lucas’s wet, waiting hole. He decided to keep some of his rings on today, maybe adding one or two larger ones as well, just to see how well Lucas’s ass took them in. Jungwoo knew he had nice fingers. He knew it even without Lucas wanting to have them in his mouth and ass all the time, but the rings just added something special. 

“Please,” Xuxi babbled. 

“Please what, baby?” 

“Please? In me? ‘M good,” 

Jungwoo pretended to think for a moment, humming devilishly. The longer he took to answer, the more Xuxi’s legs shook in anticipation. 

“If you think you can handle it, Xuxi. Can my puppy be good? Can he get my cock wet?” 

Xuxi spluttered out variations of “Yes, please,” and “I can,” over and over, torn between holding completely still and waggling his ass in the air to tempt Jungwoo in. 

“Before we do, tell me your color, baby,” 

“Green, green, ‘M so green,” his hands scrabbled to hold on to each other behind his back. He pushed up with one shoulder to adjust his position before falling back into place. 

“Good boy,” Jungwoo praised. He landed one more hit on Xuxi’s cheeks before pressing his cock in as slowly as he could. “You can only let go of your hands if you’re going to do the work for me, puppy. Understood?” 

“Understood,” he groaned, letting Jungwoo sink in as deep as he could go. He pushed his hips back the slightest bit and Jungwoo allowed it this time, letting him adjust to his length. 

“Ready, Xuxi? Are you going to be good for me?” 

“For you, please Sir, let me, please,” he babbled. 

Jungwoo pulled out once just as slowly as be pushed in, then slammed his hips forward as quickly as he could. His grip on Lucas’s waist would probably bruise come morning. He paid close attention as Xuxi groaned and let his jaw fall open. A puddle of drool started to form on the floor, and then came the tears he was after. 

The more recklessly Jungwoo fucked his puppy, the more hiccuping sobs shook his frame. He knew Xuxi wasn’t a fan of degradation, but he could still let his mouth run a bit. 

“Look at my good boy, taking everything Sir gives him,” he pulled Xuxi in close to him, letting his face drag on the floor, “You’re making Sir feel so good, aren’t you, Xuxi? Look at you,” 

Xuxi’s grip on his hands wavered and it took him a moment to remember what Jungwoo said a minute earlier. If he let go, he was doing the work. 

He apparently decided it was worth it and let his arms fall to his sides. Jungwoo ground his cock into him for another second longer before pulling out until just his head was nestled inside. 

“Are you taking over for me, puppy? Here’s your chance to show me how good you can be. Come on, baby,” he crooned. Xuxi’s arms flooded with strength and he pushed himself up, rocking back against Jungwoo with a passion. 

“‘M gonna come, Sir,” he groaned, though his words were hardly clear enough to be heard. Jungwoo only knew what he said because he spoke fluent Xuxi. 

“Are you, now? You won’t be done until I come, Xuxi. You’ll have to keep going,” 

Lucas wiped some snot onto his arm and took a heaving breath. “Please, I can’t, please,” 

Jungwoo bent over and wrapped his hand around Lucas’s weeping dick. He always loved it when Lucas topped him. Not that he was ever in charge, but his good boy was a good service top. 

Jungwoo really was rather proud of his own restraint that he didn’t come when Lucas clamped down around him. He had one or two more tricks up his sleeve that they had talked about before even starting this scene. 

“Good job, baby. So pretty for me, coming so hard,” Jungwoo didn’t let up on his dick even though Lucas was slowing down and starting to whimper. His cock hadn’t gone soft yet, though. 

“I bet Mark would think you’re gorgeous, baby,” he whispered in Lucas’s ear. 

Xuxi shivered and bucked into Jungwoo’s hand. 

Jungwoo continued, “Don’t you think he’d like to see you go through this? Wouldn’t you like it if Mark watched us, if Mark got to say if you could come or not?” 

“Ah, Sir,” Xuxi whimpered. His face was red and splotchy with how hard he was crying now. 

“You like putting on a show, baby. And have you seen how Mark looks at you lately? He can’t tell if we’re playing with him or not,” 

“Not! We’re not!” Xuxi gasped. He wasn’t going to last much longer for this second round, but Jungwoo wanted to make this last. 

“I think you’re right, puppy. I think we should give him the opportunity to join us. Let him see how good you can be for Sir?” Jungwoo fucked into him relentlessly now, holding Lucas up by the hips while he hiccuped and moaned. “I’d love to see Mark right there with you on the floor. Do you think he’s a brat like you? Or would he be a good kitten for us?” 

Xuxi couldn’t answer anymore. 

“I can’t wait to see what you would do to him. You love being a brat, don’t you? If I told you to suck Mark off, you would take your time, wouldn’t you? Hmm, You’d look so pretty with someone else’s cock down your throat for once. I could finally see how good my puppy is at sucking cock instead of just feeling it. I’d be able to watch as you show Mark how good you are,” 

“Sir!  _ Please _ !” 

“You’ll wait your turn, Xuxi, don’t be greedy,” Jungwoo slapped his ass once more becore fucking into him hard, chasing his own orgasm. 

Xuxi squeezed around him just how he liked it, just how he had been trained, as Jungwoo bit into the meat of his shoulder as he rocked his dick into him slowly. 

“Good, good boy,” he panted. He didn’t even have to do much other than rub his thumb just under the head of Lucas’s cock and give him permission to have his puppy coming one more time. 

Jungwoo pulled out, swiping a finger up Xuxi’s crack to gather the cum leaking out of him. “Here, puppy, clean up,” he instructed, holding his finger to Lucas’s mouth. He swiped out his tongue lazily, still wanting to listen but not having the strength to. 

They picked each other up off the floor and Jungwoo held Lucas close as he heaved deep breaths, cuddling together on the bed. 

“So good for me, so perfect, my good baby boy,” he murmured over and over while the last of Lucas’s tears fell onto Jungwoo’s chest. He bundled them up in a blanket and held his precious boy close as he relaxed into his hold. They would have to get up soon to clean off, to talk things over, but for now, this was everything they needed. 


End file.
